


everything is grey

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: Returning Unremembered [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Grillby talks Gaster down.





	

Gaster hadn't been at the bar all day, and Grillby was starting to worry.

He glanced up at the clock for the twentieth time, a bitter, nervous frown curling green and sickly yellow through his flame.

Gaster always showed up to the bar. Every day since he had... "come back".

Setting down the glass he was polishing, Grillby walked around the bar and to the door. All the other regulars were in, and their drinks were full. He had time.

He stepped out into the snow and looked around. The town was quiet.

His dress shoes weren't much protection against the snow, and his ankles hurt terribly by the time he reached the inn.

"Is Gaster here?" He hummed, and the bunny who ran the place shook her head.

"He left a little while ago. Did you need him for-"

Grillby was already out the door.

 

He went to ask the riverperson next, who hummed something about the black-robed skeleton running past.

Grillby gave Waterfall a miserable glare and stepped onto the boat. "Hotland, please."

 

Leaping off the rocking, nerve-wracking boat, Grillby started to run. 

~tra la la, he wishes to fall again, tra la la~

Grillby stiffened, and ran faster. No.

Not on his watch.

 

\---

Gaster stood at the railing of the core, tears evaporating from his sockets as he hunched forward, gripping the metal bar, shaking.

"they won't remember you, anyway," he reasoned, a pathetic smile twisted across his tear-streaked face.

A panicked shout stopped him from leaping forward.

"Don't!"

Grillby was standing on the catwalk, flames twisting with the colors of misery and panic. "Don't jump, Gaster, please."

Gaster's smile lilted from pathetic to manic.

"It doesn't matter! You don't even know me! And you'll forget me as soon as I fall."

There was a heavy, jagged pause.

"You like scotch, and cherries, and chocolate. Whiskey makes you cough, and you don't take ice in your drinks. You smell like chemicals, even though you tried to scrub off the scent, and the innkeeper lets you stay for free. Partially out of pity, partially because she fancies you. You love math, but you're terrible at history, and chemistry is your favorite pastime. You lived before the war, and you're in love with someone who can only vaguely reach the memories. I know you, Gaster, and I don't want you to die."

In the pause that followed, the elemental whispered, half to himself, "I don't want to forget you again."

Gaster covered his face with his broken hands and cried.

Grillby guided him away from the railing, warm arms wrapped around him.

"Choose to live, Gaster." Grillby murmured. "I can't fall in love with the dead."

Gaster clung to Grillby, and to the hope of a second chance, and chose to live.

 


End file.
